


[Podfic] Five Times Clint Used Sex to Recruit a Villain to SHIELD

by kalakirya



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Crack, Humor, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Recruitment, Sex For a Mission, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of a story written by storiesfortravellers</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Five snippets about Clint's unconventional recruitment techniques, and Coulson's long-suffering attitude toward his methods.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Five Times Clint Used Sex to Recruit a Villain to SHIELD

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times Clint Used Sex to Recruit a Villain to SHIELD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346560) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



**Title:** Five Times Clint Used Sex to Recruit a Villain to SHIELD  
****

**Rating:** R/Mature

 **Warnings:** none

  
**Length:** 12 minutes 57 seconds

  
  
**download** [as an mp3 (10.1MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282014042503.zip) or [as a podbook (7.63MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282014042504.zip)  OR [direct download/stream (10MB) (thank you paraka!)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/five%20times%20clint%20used%20sex%20to%20recruit%20a%20villain%20to%20SHIELD%20-%20written%20by%20storiesfortravellers.mp3)  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
